


on three...

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Decisions, F/F, Fluff, Internal Conflict, occasional italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: With Mari and Kanan's relationship a fact, Dia wonders how she fits in.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connects to my fics "Free fall" and "Aquarium" and doesn't really follow any timeline with any kind of finality.

Afternoon training was winding down and Aqours’s members were filtering down the stairs from the room of the school. Mari and Kanan hung back a little.

“Dia? Could you wait a minute?”, Kanan asked, smiling cheerfully.  
“What? Ehh… no, sorry. I have some errands to run.”, Dia said, rapidly packing her things into her bag and rushing towards the door.  
“Wait…”, Kanan shouted after her, but Dia was already gone.

Kanan sighed.

“That’s the third time this week. No one is that busy”, Mari said with a huff.  
“She’s avoiding us, it’s clear as day. You saw what she did when she said she was busy?”  
“Si, she was scratching her mole.”  
“There you have it.”

Kanan tog a big swig from her water bottle, looking at the roof section with the exit. Suddenly, arms encircled her, Mari was hugging her. Kanan put her free arm on Mari’s.

“Think she knows?”  
“Question is for how long, probably before we knew.”, said Mari, “Hmm. Think she feels lonely?”  
  


Kanan hummed.

“No, that’s not Dia. But I think she doesn’t know how she fits anymore. It’s always been us three.”

The hug tightened.

“And now that it’s us two”, Mari though aloud, “hmm… maybe…”, Mari unclasped her arms, thrusting them forward, waving them as if casting a spell, “it’s the fire of jealousy burning in her.”, she finished dramatically before going back to the hug.  
“Maybe.”, Kanan said thoughtfully, “With her, is probably buried inside.”

Mari let go and stepped around on the roof, striking poses from the day’s practise. She stopped and grinned.

“Then we have to get her to tell us, in a way she can’t escape. Hehe”

Kanan raised her eyebrows at Mari’s maniacal giggling.

_What is she scheming now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia's presence is requested by Mari at the hotel.

**The next day.**

Dia Kurosawa didn’t feel lonely, she didn’t feel abandoned. Of course not. To just think such a thought.

_Buu! Buu! Desu wa!_

No, she was fine, she was happy for her friends that they finally had worked things out. They were School Idols again, they practised, they did lives. All was good, ne?  
That they had gone the extra mile to become a couple was unexpected. Dia knew that they had had a soft spot for another in the past, buried under years of pride and hurt feelings, but that it was beyond friendship, she could never have guessed. Dia was going to be respectful, she would let them have their time, talk at school and during practise, but the rest of the time was theirs, she shouldn’t interfere. It would not be proper, right?

_If they are together, where does that leave me? And why do I feel so strange when I see them?_

Her thoughts kept going round in circles as she walked of to her house, Ruby heading with Hanamaru to Numazu for some book shopping. Entering the main house, she carefully took of her shoes.

“I’m back.”, she called.

Dia heard hurried steps coming towards her, her mother.

“Dia dear, you shouldn’t dally that much when you have an appointment.”  
“Mother?”, Dia asked confused.

Her mother held out an envelope from the stationary of the O’Hara hotel.  
Dia opened the envelope and read the letter, her mother obviously had already done so earlier.

_Miss Dia Kurosawa,_

_Your presence is hereby requested at the O’Hara hotel at 7pm this evening by personal invitation of Madam Mari O’Hara._

_Dress code is casual._

_A car will arrive at your home for pick-up 20 minutes before the stated time._

_At your service,_

_Georgio Ferraro, Concierge_

Dia checked her watch, 10 minutes left.

“She certainly didn’t inform me about this, Mother. I’ll go change quickly.”

9 minutes later, Dia was standing dressed in casual, but somewhat upscale, clothes, at the entrance to the villa, waiting for her transport.

_What do you want Mari? We have the live to prepare for a test in modern Japanese in two weeks, there is no time to fool around. Besides, shouldn’t you spend time with Kanan?_

A black limousine drove up next to her, the driver got out and rounded the vehicle.

“Miss Kurosawa?”, he asked in slightly accented Japanese.

“Yes.”

“Please.”, he opened the door to the spacious inner compartment and Dia got in. He gently shut the door, jogged back to the driver’s side and got in. The car slid silently into traffic leaving Dia to her thoughts as the car headed towards its destination.

* * *

The car ride had been uneventful, Dia staring out of the window as the familiar scenes past by. She was no closer to an idea why she had been summoned like this instead of Mari just texting, asking her to come over.

The big mass of the hotel, noticeable, but not too intrusive against the natural mountain formation had suddenly come into view and a view minutes later, the car came at a rest in front of the hotel’s main entrance. A tall man in a suit with double golden keys adorning the lapels quickly stepped up and open the passenger door.

“Miss Kurosawa-sama, “, he said in non-accented Japanese, “a pleasure to see you again.

“It is pleasing to see you too Signore Ferraro. I trust you are well.”, Dia replied as she stepped out of the car.

“You must be in quite a hurry since Madam Mari had the car sent round to retrieve you.”, he continued, “This way.”

Dia quickly took pace next to Ferraro.

“In all honesty, I have no idea what Mari-san is up to. I have no idea what she wants as usually she would just text or call me.”

“You know Madam Mari, always to jest. Miss Matsuura-sama arrived shortly before you did by boat.”

Dia stopped dead. Ferraro stopped a step later and turned around.

“Miss Kurosawa-sama?”, he enquired, worry playing across his face.

_Kanan is here? Why? What’s going on? Why is she here?_

Dia tried to act as if nothing was wrong.

“Sorry, something just occurred to me. Please excuse me. Did Kanan-san get an invite too?”

Ferraro looked confused.

“No, Miss Kurosawa-sama. Miss Matsuura-sama comes here a few evening a week to spend time with Madam. I believe Hidashi-san is escorting her to the Fiume-suite now as I am escorting you.”

“Suite? Not the penthouse?”

“No, Miss Kurosawa-sama. Madam Mari requested a free suite for tonight. She did not tell you?”

“Not a word.”

“Then I have to apologize, it must have slipped her mind. She asked me to keep the wording in the letter to a minimum, saying that you knew the details.”, he bowed respectfully.

“Please. Stand tall. It is not your fault that Mari-san is forgetful. Truth be told, I think the deliberately did this as a joke.”

He straightened up.

“Miss Mari does love a good prank, I’m all too aware.”, he said smiling, “Well then, shall we continue. It would be rude to keep her waiting.”

A short elevator ride and some steps later she stood in front of a large double door with the writing _Fiume suite_ in cursive Latin letters and the corresponding kanji underneath. Ferraro knocked.

“Come in.”, Mari’s voice called from inside the room. Ferraro opened the door and stepped aside to let Dia enter. Dia stepped into a room that in sheer wow-factor rivalled Mari’s penthouse suite. Perhaps it was the contrasts in the colours that made it feel distinctly different from Mari’s quarters. Ferraro silently closed the door behind him and left.

“Dia! You came!”, said Mari approaching Dia , opening her arms. Dia held out her arm stopping the blonde before she came close.

“What are you playing at? Be serious!”

“<It’s joke>. And I am.”

Kanan approached.

“I know you don’t believe it, but she is being serious. Can we just sit down before dinner comes? Mari and I… we need to talk to you.”

“Fine.”, Dia huffed, selecting a single chair to sit in. Mari and Kanan took position on the opposite sofa. Kanan spoke first.

“Dia. Will you tell us why you’ve been avoiding us the past weeks?”, her eyes focused on Dia.

Dia looked away, her finger scratching around her mole.

“No reason at all, I was just very busy with Student Council and home.”

Kanan sighed.

“Dia, I know that’s not true.”, Kanan lent forward, “Dia. Please look at me.”

Dia’s eyes snapped back at Kanan.

“You can tell us, we’re friends. It about this isn’t it?”, as Kanan spoke the last sentence, she held out her hand to Mari, who took it.

Dia began to redden.

“So it is about that”, Kanan confirmed.

“How you two decide to interact is not my place to comment.”, Dia protested.

“Dia...”, Mari intervened, “bella… won’t you tell us? Please?”

Dia sighed, she knew that Mari most likely had the door locked and barred from the outside so their privacy would be guaranteed, but also that Dia would not be able to leave until her say-so. She sat up straight collecting her thoughts.

“I don’t know how to relate to you… as a couple I mean. I don’t know where I fit.”

Kanan and Mari exchange looks.

“Dia… you’re our friend. Nothing has changed. You’re still as dear to us as before.”, Kanan said emphatically.  
“Si.”, Mari leant forward, “After we’ve finally worked things out, we wouldn’t abandon you. It’s always been us three. We stick together.”

_Us three. Stick together. Dear to us. What does all that mean anymore when everything has changed. And why do I feel so hurt when I see them like this?_

“Good. Then it’s all settled.”

“Dia…”, Mari began.

“Really. I didn’t want to encroach on your time together.”, Dia interrupted.

Mari and Kanan looked at each other. They both eyed Dia suspiciously.

“You smell it too?”, Kanan dramatically whispered loud enough for Dia to hear.  
Mari nodded and theatrically added:  
“Something smells <poo poo> here.”

Dia stood up, angered and strode towards the door.

“If you don’t believe me, I can’t help you”, she yanked at the door, “Please open the door, I’m leaving.”

Mari and Kanan got up and rushed to either side of Dia and held her.

“You’re not leaving until we figure this out.”

“<Not so dramatic> Dia. But if you go drama. We do to. Kanan?”

Kanan looked at Mari, while holding a very lightly struggling Dia.

“You sure? Fine.”

Dia stood frozen has Kanan and Mari leant in on either side of her, her peripheral vision registering the movement. Dia pinched her eyes shut.

She suddenly felt pressure on her cheeks. It was not unpleasant or cold, but warm and comforting. There was a semblance of moisture and she smelled both Mari’s perfume and Kanan’s shampoo close to her. It reminded her of when her mother had comforted her after falling down or scraping her knee. She heard two small pops and the pressure was gone, so was the warm feeling, replaced by a feeling of loss. She felt Mari and Kanan stepping away. She opened her eyes.

“Mari-san!”, Dia said without looking, voice as sharp as an icicle.

“I want to go home. Now.”, she continued.

“But we haven’t even…”, Mari began but abruptly stopped when she saw Dia’s expression as she turned towards her friends.

It was an expression of confusion, anger, hopelessness and hurt, all rolled into one. A tear streaked down her left cheek, followed by others.

Kanan took action.

“Of course.”, she said, sprinting back to the table to disengage the remote lock.

“Please excuse me.”, Dia replied to the sound of the door loudly clicking and she pulled the doors open much to the confusion of the staff that just came up with a wagon loaded with treys.

“Madam?”, the waiter curiously asked, looking at Mari.

“Have the car down _subito_. Take her wherever she wants to go.”, Maki commanded, her voice almost breaking.

To his credit, the waiter replied with a simple, “Si.”, and used his radio to inform the driver, Dia was already by the elevators, franticly mashing the call button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia ponders her actions

Dia looked out over the garden, a cup of hot green tea balancing in her hand, the other gently probing her cheek.

Somehow, she had ended up outside her home and had walked in, ignoring both her parents and Ruby, walked to her room and laid down on the tatami cursing herself for losing her cool and turning her back on her friends without giving them a chance to explain themselves. Her phone had long since lost its charge, the torrent of messages and calls pouring in pulling out all the power. It lay abandoned in the bed where she had tossed it.

Somehow, she’d gathered the mental faculties to make some tea and to sit on the walkway, rain gently falling from above.

What had happened in that moment before she had left? What? She felt out of sorts, her usual level of control eroded in that moment, running away instead of facing the situation. For she knew that was she had done, run away. Not giving Mari or Kanan a chance to speak. She had acted unbecoming and disrespectful.

“Big sis?”, said a quiet voice close to her. She looked up to see the worried expression of Ruby, her pigtails leaning slightly forward.  
“Ruby? What is it? Does mother need help?”  
“Mom is fine. I was more wondering about you.”  
“I’m fine, Ruby. It’s just been a long day.”  
“Okay.”, Ruby deflated and began to turn.

_No! I’m not doing this to Ruby… not anymore._

“Ruby? Sit next to me? Please?”

Ruby almost jumped, but settled down next to Dia.

“To be honest, I’m not fine. I’ve acted in a way unbecoming towards Mari-san and Kanan-san and I don’t know how to fix it.”  
“What happened Big sis?”  
“Hmm.”, Dia collected her thoughts how could she say this?  
“You might have noticed that I’ve been leaving practise very quickly, right? It’s because Mari and Kanan… well they… how do I say this…”  
“They have confessed to each other?”  
“Yes, exactly. Hey wait… how do you know?”  
“They look at each other like Chicka-chan and You-chan do since we were at the aquarium. Like they really like each other.”  
“Hmm.. I guess you’re right. So observant.”

Dia sighed.

“I just don’t know how to react to them anymore. It’s been us three since elementary school. And now... the entire dynamic has changed.”  
“Has it? I don’t get it.”  
“Well. They need time for themselves to... be together.”

Ruby seemed to consider this.

“But I don’t mind if they hold hands or hug. It’s nice.”  
“I think so, but I don’t… just a moment…”

Dia fixed her eyes on Ruby.

“ _It’s nice?_ _Buu Buu desu wa!_ Ruby! Is there something you want to tell me?”  
“ _PIGGII_ ”, Ruby squeaked, getting very red in the face, but remained sitting.

Dia sighed again.

“I won’t be mad. Please tell me. I’ll keep it a secret if you want me to.”  
“Sure you won’t get mad?”  
“I might have an opinion, but no, I won’t get mad.”, she leant across and put her arm around Ruby’s shoulders.  
“Well, it’s about Leah-chan.”, Ruby admitted shyly.

_-chan, not -san_

“When we did they preparation for our song…”, she continued, “we got sometimes got into an argument when she said that Sarah-san was better than big sis.”  
“I can see that happening. Sarah-san is lucky to have such a wonderful little sister. As am I.”, Dia smiled and patted Ruby on the head.  
“Well… sometimes after we’d been shouting at each other for a while, we both realized that we were both right that our big sisters are the best. And… we hugged.”

_Kanan’s been doing that for years…_

“And sometimes, she’d… she’d….”, Ruby stammered, “give me a little… a… little… little kiss on the cheek.”, Ruby looked down, embarrassment clearly overtaking her urge to run away.

_A kiss… on the cheek?_

Suddenly the blocks that had kept Dia from remembering clearly, released, images flooding into her conscious mind. They had… kissed her on the cheeks. But why? And why had it felt so warm and comforting? She had to ask them why. She needed to know. But it had to wait. Tomorrow was as good a day as any.

“Big sis?”  
"It’s nothing Ruby. I’ll ask them tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia reaches out.

Kanan looked up from the bed to the skylight, the blonde settling on her chest.

“Don’t you think we were a little to in her face?”  
“We had to get her to find amore!” Mari said dramatically.  
“I’m being serious here… I mean, it’s Dia we’re talking about here…”

Mari sighed.

“You’re right. Maybe my idea was too strong.”  
“Of course it was. You always do this.”  
“Sorry. Didn’t want to be mean about it. She’s our Dia. I don’t want to lose her again.”

Kanan sighed. Dia’s reaction was probably the most normal they could have expected. She had been raised to be proper and traditional after all.

“Think she’ll hear us out tomorrow?” Mari asked.  
“She will. She’ll want our side of the story before she makes and call.” Kanan held Mari closer, “We knew first-hand what it can cast if we don’t talk.”  
“Si caro, I.. I don’t even want to think about that anymore.”

They lay silent for a while, their thought circling around each other and the third person they hoped would accept their feelings.  
Mari’s phone whirred. She stretched out her hand and caught the device before it well to the floor.

“Col cavolo.”  
“What?” Kanan asked, confused about the sudden Italian.  
“It’s Dia. She says she wants us to meet tomorrow. Here, read.” She showed the screen.

 **DiaHardHead** : _I have to apologize for my sudden outburst and that I left without giving you the chance for an explanation. I would like us three to meet tomorrow to talk about what happened, maybe a more relaxed atmosphere will allow us to approach the matter rationally. Please let me know at your earliest convenience tomorrow._

“For being Dia, this is relaxed.” Kanan said, just as another message came in.

 **DiaHardHead** : _And Mari-san. Please stop giving me funny names in your phonebook. It’s rude._

Kanan tried to hold it in but burst out laughing. When Mari looked at her, Kanan held out to the phone to Mari.

“I was real careful this time…” Mari pouted.

Some distance away, Dai put down her phone. She had extended a hand that Mari and Kanan were sure to take. But where would it lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting things rolling a bit again. Got some major work stuff to fix + a bunch of other fics to write on, but I just want to say, I've not forgotten this


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia gets an explanation that she has to process.

For some reason she always felt peaceful when she visited the shrine. Maybe it was the view over the entire Numazu area and the ocean that always helped Dia to ground herself. This was her home, her family had been here for generations, and she would be here too. Admittedly, she would be away for a while, thoughts of braving the city of Tokyo again for studies and to see a bit of the world came first, but she knew she would be back. She loved her home. The shrine held other significance for her too. She’d come here to pray for Mari’s saker when she was whisked away from them, here, Ruby had shown her first signs of independence.  
Here, she’d been at her most alone, but still surrounded by everything. Sadness and happiness, everything that made a life alive.  
She knew that the shrine was a point of importance for Mari and Kanan too, s o she’d chosen it as a place to meet, a small oasis hidden in the trees.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of gravel against shoes, they were coming. Dia turned, facing the path. Mari and Kanan came into view, holding hands, they both looked nervously at Dia. As they got nearer, Dia tried to smile, trying to let her friends know that she wasn’t angry. She wasn’t sure it was working since the their nervous expression remained and Dia could see that their grip had slightly gotten stronger. They stopped just a few steps from her.

“Mari-san, Kanan-san. Thank you for coming.”

Kanan spoke first of the two.

“Dia, if you disapprove of Mari and myself…”  
“I don’t.” Dia interrupted, “Why should I? You’re both happy and that’s all that matters.”

She tried smiling again, then bowed.

“Dia? Cosa?”  
“I apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I cannot really explain it, and I don’t want to. I was unfair to you and gave you no chance to say anything. And for that I’m deeply sorry.”  
“Get up Dia” Kanan said and stepped up to her friend, embracing her.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, we did something that you probably didn’t expect and you reacted, not knowing what to do. It’s fine, ok?”  
“Ok.”

Mari stepped forward and bowed.

“I’m sorry. I thought … I don’t know… I’m sorry.”  
“Get up Mari-san. It’s all right.”

Without Noticing Dia was holding Kanan’s and Mari’s hand, and with them relinking their fingers, they were connected, like a circle.

“With that out of the way…” Kanan said in a cheerier voice than earlier, “why don’t we sit down over there” she pointed to some benches, “and explain things?”  
“Of course.” said Dia and followed them.  
“Bene.” Intoned Mari.

Seated, the evenings rays coming through the trees gave the area an even more serene look than before. Dia waited patiently, noticing her friends didn’t really know how to start. 

“Dia…” Kanan said after several false starts, “you understand that Mari and I have feelings for each other?”  
“I do. Yes.”  
“What if we told you that we fell the same about you?”  
“Eh… what?”

Dia looked from Kanan to Mari and back, both wore a warm smile.

“I... I don’t think I understand…” Dia said, uncertainty clear in her speech.  
“Dia, “Mari took hold of Dai’s hand again, “I love Kanan and I am very lucky she loves me too. But I also love you, bella, the same way I love Kanan. It’s complicata.”  
“Same goes for me” Kanan said taking Dia’s other hand, “but without the Italian. It’s been us three since elementary school and I don’t want that to change.”

Kanan squeezed Dia’s hand.

“I know this is probably something you need to think about” she continued,”, but please understand this simple thing. Mari and I are in love… with each other… and with you. Ok?”

“But… how..?” Dia asked after a few moments of collecting her thoughts.  
“We can feel like this? We just do. And there is nothing wrong with that.” Mari answered.

Dia slowly stood up, she turned towards her friends and smiled.

“I need to go home and think.”  
“Of course, I wouldn’t have expected you to do otherwise.” Kanan said, also rising. Mari followed.

“Can we talk about something else while we walk down?”

“Sure bella.”

As they walked down the path, thoughts swam around in Dia’s head, she tried to imagine various situations with either Kanan or Mari and… she didn’t feel bad about it. It felt fine. Unconsciously she moved her hand to her lips, a gesture that didn’t escape Kanan.

_She’s really thinking about it. For a traditional girl like her… this has to be a shock. But at least she’s talking to us._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia needs to talk to someone about her 'problem' with Kanan and Mari... hailing from the city of terror, Tokyo, Riko is the one she asks.

Last time Dia had sat here, her mind had been in turmoil, filled with confusion over what had happened at the hotel. This time she still felt confusion, but now her own feelings were the source and the choices she had were quite clear: she could reject the prospect or accept it.  
She looked around, found nobody then took out her phone and started to search for information. She simply didn’t know enough. Was _this_ normal? How was _it_ regarded in society? Her searched led her to online dictionaries, social research texts and R18 sites, that she quickly closed.   
Was there anyone she could ask? Did she even feel comfortable asking anyone? This was highly personal, she’d be exposing not only herself, but Mari and Kanan as well to outside scrutiny. As desperate as she was for knowledge, she would not forsake the relationship her friends had. They were too important to her. Anyone in Aqours? The relationship was an open secret, not spoken about but acknowledged by all. Chika? She had ignored all signs to keep it secret and had embraced them both after Mari and Kanan had made up. You? Probably not. Dia could see how she looked at Chika, a look she normally saw between Mari and Kanan. Yochiko? _Yohanne_ would probably give her a sermon of little demons and the frivolity of love. Hanamaru? Too innocent. Ruby? She quickly put the thought from her mind. Ruby was pure and innocent. Who was left? Riko. Riko had grown up in Tokyo. She had, according to Yoshiko, a romantic taste in manga, something that seemed to embarrass her. Maybe?

Dia lifted her eyes to the sky, it wasn’t too late to call, but she would send a message first.

 **me** : Good evening Riko-san. I have a private matter I wish to ask you about; may I call you?

She moment she tapped _send_ she regretted it. She had no right to burden Riko with her own personal problems. But mere seconds into that thought her phone vibrated.

 **SakuraushiRiko** : Of course. I’ll gladly help if I can.

Dia steeled herself, the tapped the _Dial_ icon.

“Hello. What can I do for you Dia-san?”

How could she open the subject?

“You lived in Tokyo, correct Riko-san?”  
“In Akihabara to be more exakt.”  
“Are you familiar with the goods the shops in Akihabara offer?”  
“To some degree. Dia-san what is the problem?”  
“I.. eh… well… are you familiar with the store that publish self-published fiction?”

Dia heard a small shriek followed by a slam.

“Wh—why did you ask? I might have... ehh... been in some... just to pass the time, you know…”

Riko’s voice sounded very much on the edge of panic.

“I… I did not mean any disrespect to you and your… interests. It’s just, I… am in need of help in matters of the heart. And it’s… complicated. I was hoping that you, being from the city, might be able to help me.”  
“Me? But I… I don’t have… Wouldn’t Kanan-chan or Mari-chan be better suited?”  
“It concerns them.”

Riko was silent for a moment.

“I see. Perhaps if you tell me the problem, I can help?”

_I will apologize to Kanan-san and Mari-san later, I… please understand why._

“Eh… you are aware that Mari-san and Kanan-san have entered a relationship, a romantic one.”  
“If you mean that they are in love and a couple, yes. I’m aware.”

_They don’t try to hide it, true. But how do I say that they want…_

“While that is so… I’ve recently learned that they feel this way about someone else too.”  
“Who?” Riko almost shouted down the phone.

Dia hesitated. Was this right? Should she burden Riko with this? If she wanted answers, it might be the only way.

“Me.”

The only thing Dia heard, was breathing.

“Ex—Excuse me?”  
“They… love… me. They both do.”

Again, only breathing.

“Riko-san? Riko-san… what do I do?”  
“Ehrmgh… What—yes—what are your feelings?” Riko stammered on the other side of the line. Dia could hear paper rustling.  
“They are my friends and… they are very important to me. It’s always been us three.”  
“Then maybe, you should start there? Can you see them in a romantic light? Do you want to hold them? Feel their breath on your face? Wake up next to them? Be in the same bed? To kabedon them against a wall? Press yourself against them? Feel their tongue on yours? In ecstatic congress…. ehhh…” After the torrent on imagery that escalated in its nature Riko was suddenly silent.

“Riko---san? Wh-what was that?”

Half a town away, Riko tried to muffle the phone and herself, looking down into the pages of a yuri manga she’d referenced.

Dia looked at her phone. Despite the silence the call was still connected.  
“Riko-san?”  
After what felt like a minutes Riko answered in a very small voice:

“Sorry… I think I overdid it… but… love… can be strange sometimes, break norms and forge new paths. It is the one unifying force above all others. So... just let yourself feel. You’ll be fine Dia-san.”  
“I see… thank you for your time Riko-san.”  
“It was noooo problem… and I will keep this confidential of course.”  
“Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Dia hung up.

Riko looked up from her phone, her breathing calming down , glancing towards her opened window and at the person that stood with a gaping mouth on the other side.

_CHIKA?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so stuck on this that I just had to get it out so that I could continue with the rest of the story.
> 
> It's not the worst chapter ever done but.. it does not rank among the best ones either.


	7. Chapter 7

“Riko-chan? What was that? ‘ _Feel their tongue_ ‘?” Chika said, her facial expression a complete mask of shock and surprise, “wh---what? Do you…”  
“It’s nothing. Nothing. I was reading… I was just reading aloud from this…” Riko held out the manga towards Chika in panic, shielding her red face. Too late she realized that this did not really improve the situation given the cover art. She yanked the book back and hid behind the balcony.

“Ehh.. not that… I was studying... yes… good night Chika-chan.”, she scrambled into her room and rapidly closed the window, , jumped into the bed and turned off the lights. Chika was left confused staring at a dark window with the curtains gently swaying. Despite the rapidness of events Chika had gotten a good look at the cover. Two girls in school uniforms, clearly kissing, with their tongues touching and saliva dripping.

_Would You-chan like that? And who was Riko-chan talking to?_

The thought alone made her blush and she rapidly retreated to her own room, hiding under the duvet.

* * *

Unaware of the events that had followed her conversation with Riko, Dia looked out over the garden. A gentle wind was blowing through the sakura trees and making waves in the ponds.

In some way the conversation with Riko had left her feeling even more confused, in some ways it had confirmed to her that she wasn’t abnormal or a deviant. How own research had shown that though unusual and not always viewed favourably by society, the internal dynamics of such an _arrangement_ were quite understood. While Dia had understood most of the things Rika had said, she still wasn’t sure what they meant. How was waking up next to anyone special? Like anyone she’d had her share of sleepovers before high-school and she and Ruby had shared rooms and when Ruby was smaller, a futon. How would this be any different? But… of course if would be, their relationship would be nothing than with Ruby. I would be romantic.  
Dia touched her lips and her cheek. How would it feel different when it was on the lips, when the intention was romantic? Would she be expected to hold hands and hide herself away when the interaction became too personal? There were so many questions, so many uncertainties. She didn’t want to offend or give the wrong impression. Would Kanan and Mari help her? They were her friends, they… loved her. She still had a hard time to understand this fact. They loved each other… but also loved her. She felt a deep connection to them as well, but was it love? She didn’t know. She’d always read that love was accompanied with irrational actions, thumping hearts and longing. Aqours had its share of songs on the subject, but they weren’t to a person, they were to an ideal, to a feeling, a place. Never an individual. And maybe it was different for each person, for some accounts seemed to contradict each other. It was all so confusing.

“Big sis?” she heard Ruby’s voice ask quietly.  
“Ruby. Come. Sit. Did you want anything?”  
“Is everything ok? You talked to Kanan-chan and Mari-chan today?”  
“I did and… I think we worked things out. I hope so at least. They are my oldest friends and worth the effort to set things right.”  
“Yey. That’s good. I have the best big sister!”  
“I can only be what I am Ruby. But if you think so, that makes me happy.”  
“ _Girls!_ ” they heard from another part of the house.  
“Come.” Dia stood up and took Ruby’s hand, “Let’s see what mother wants.”

_This feels normal, holding Ruby’s hand, but what would it be like to hold Kanan’s? Or Mari’s?_

After dinner, Dia sent a message to Mari.

 **me** : May I see you both privately tomorrow after practice?

She didn’t have wait long for her answer.

 **OharaMari** : Naturalmente. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update to setup the conclusion. What will Dia say to Kanan and Mari?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia speaks her choice

Practise was good. The new choreography was working, the music just required a few finishing touches and the singing… well the singing was coming along. Hanamaru was still a bit shy in her big solos but with a little bit of encouragement, she would raise to the occasion, just like Hoshizora Rin had done.  
Despite this, everyone felt a tension between the third-years. Uncertain looks passed between them and when they came into close proximity during their breaks, a level of awkwardness that didn’t pass Chika by.

“Kanan-chan?” she asked during one break, “Is something up with Dia again? Or Maybe with you and Dia?”  
“I’m not surprised you’re picking this up. We have something important to talk about after practise today. We’ll work it out, don’t worry.” Kanan tried to re-assure her.  
“Should I stay?”  
“No. This is on us. It won’t be a problem.”  
“Fi~~ne.”

The nine girls finished a while after and began to filter out, Chika gave Kanan a last look, receiving a wink, and left.

The third-years looked at each other and gathered together, Mari and Kanan joining hands as Dia approached. She cleared her throat.

“Mari-san, Kanan-san. I need to talk to you.”  
“We know. You said as much yesterday. What’s up?”  
“Before I say anything more, let me start with saying that you two are my oldest friends and I care very deeply for both of you.”

She looked with a faint smile from face to face.

“I will not pretend to understand love, no matter how many songs we make on the subject. I’ve been reading up, trying to understand how a romantic relationship works, and how such a relationship would work with more than one partner.”  
“Dia, I…” Mari tried to interrupt.  
“I’m not done. Please don’t interrupt.”  
“Scusa.”, Mari muttered.  
“And I can honestly say, I don’t understand it. But then again, I don’t understand how my relationship with Ruby works, apart from that she’s my darling sister and part of my family.”

Dia held out her right hand.

“Mari-san. Would you hold my hand? Like you hold Kanan-san’s?”  
“Ehh.. of course.” Mari held on to Dia’s hand, their fingers slowly meshing.

A warm feeling started to spread through Dia, it reminded her of… she wasn’t sure. It felt warm and safe, like contentment in a physical form, and now that form was Mari. The blonde smiled a friendly smile as she looked at Dia, tilting her head slightly. When Mari squeezed Dia’s hand a little, it felt like comfort was all it gave, it was a wonderful feeling. Slowly, and somewhat unwillingly, Dia let go, at once feeling disappointment, and hoping that her eyes were able to convey what she felt to Mari.

“Thank you. Now,” she held out her other hand.” You do it, Kanan-san.”

There it was again. Though Kanan’s hand felt rougher and her fingers were longer than Mari’s, the same feeling of contentment and comfort spread through Dia yet again. In her minds eye she could see them, years ago on the ground of the school, playing together, walking, talking, laughing, holding hands. They had probably looked like an odd group. Mari in the most exquisite clothes her frame could carry, Dia in a toned down and functionally elegant dress and Kanan in coarse trousers and big sweaters. They were inseparable then, maybe they would be again. While the feeling lingered, Dia took again hold of Mari’s hand and closed her eyes. The warmth she felt didn’t diminish, it intensified. They were all united. And it felt wonderful. She opened her eyes and look at the gently smiling faces of her… friends?

“As I said, I don’t understand love, but maybe I don’t have to. I don’t even know what I feel right now, except that I feel… very happy. I might be slow on the uptake, I might not get everything. But I’m willing to give _this_ , whatever _this_ is a shot. I don’t want to lose anyone of you again. I would be very happy if you’d accept me and my feelings.”  
“Dia…” they said in unison and lent to each side of Dia, placing a small kiss on each of her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an epilogue left now.


	9. Epilogue

“Mari-san, wait!” Dia shouted after the blonde as she disappeared around a corner.

Dia and Kanan sprinted after her, muttering _excuse me_ in English to the pedestrians on Calle Larga San Marco.

“You should _< sorry>_ have known that saying that _< excuse me>_ to her would set her off.” Kanan shouted to Dia as they zig-zagged through the crowd.  
“That is only because _< pardon me>_ your _girlfriend_ Is paranoid from all _< sorry>_ her climbing adventures with you when you _< excuse me> _were kids.” Dia shouted back.

They reached the corner and turned into the small alley.

“ _My girlfriend_? Let me tell you that your girlfriend sometimes does things just” Kanan jumped over a puddle, Dia followed suit,”to surprise you.”  
“I know. Drives me up the wall.” they reached the end of the alley, stopped and looked around,”Still love her though.” Dia said.  
“Yeah, me too.” Kanan said, spotting a speck of golden hair with a black jacket.

She grabbed Dia, who was looking in the other direction, “Let’s go, dear.” She winked at Dia then set off with her in tow towards their girlfriend as they sprinted through the Piazza San Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "on three...". I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comment, suggestions and general opinions are always appreciated.


End file.
